Jalapeno
The Jalapeno is a high-damage explosive that can clear an entire lane of zombies and even melt Zomboni's ice. Its shape and name are based on the chilli pepper, valued for its spicy flavour. It will make an instant kill on most zombies. The Jalapeno and the Torchwood are the only plants that use fire. Suburban Almanac Entry Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy Jalapenos can be good last-minute saves, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the Mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. You can also use a Jalapeno on a Gargantuar when it throws its Imp, as it will be destroyed along with the Gargantuar. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming snowballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot (if his head is shown). Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it, (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as Torchwood fire. Column Like You See 'Em Mini-game being used in Column like you see 'em.]] In the Mini-game Column Like You See 'Em, the Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except relatively healthy Gargantuars. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves 2 and 3 when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants but Jalapenos will kill all of them. The Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. Trivia Jalapeno]] *The Jalapeno's name is misspelled in the game; the correct spelling is Jalape'ñ'o. **Because of this, the Jalapeno should be pronounced Hal-A-Pen-O as opposed to the correct Hal-A-Pen-Yo. *It seems that the Jalapeno is actually sweating. This may be due to that he is hot as he is a chili, or it may just be reflections from the sun. *The Jalapeno plant in real life is not actually the hottest chili pepper. In fact, the hottest pepper, the Trinidad Scorpion Butch T Pepper, which is 1,463,700 on the Scoville scale![ Wikipedia's article on the Scoville scale, the numerical measurement of the hotness of peppers.] *The flaming effect is, assumably, due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *The Jalapeno and the Ice-shroom are the only explosive plants that don´t create a word while detonating. *The row of flames seems to distinguish from the left. *If you look closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *The Jalapeno's eyes become even more red when it is about to detonate. *It is unknown why the fire produced by the Jalapeno doesn't clear the fog. *It is unknown why the Jalapeno's fire doesn't burn the lawn or the plants. *It is unknown why the Jalapeno can set fire to a Pool lane (when it is planted on a Lily Pad). *Jalapeno can melt a frozen Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss. *The Jalapeno, Peashooter and Ice-shroom are the only plants whose names were spelled uncapitalized in one entry of the Suburban Almanac. *On the iPhone/iPod touch version, there is an achievement called Chili Free, where the player is not permitted to use Jalapenos in Column Like You See 'Em. *The Jalapeno, and the Potato Mine are the only 2 explosives that don't explode in 2 or more columns. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if 'daisies' was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. *If a Jalapeno is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it won't fall into ashes. *If a Jalapeno is crushed or smashed before it explodes, it will detonate IMMEDIATELY when crushed. *It deals quite alot of damage to Dr. Zomboss. References See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Plants *Cob Cannon Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden